


Best Wishes

by SweetPeaPod



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPeaPod/pseuds/SweetPeaPod
Summary: The rough drafts of letters often carry the most meaning. Or, a series of letters between Newt and the people he cares for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Newt is a master of understatement. Also, I have no idea if obscurial are in the fantastic beasts book

Little brother,

My instincts seem to have been off regarding Grindelwald’s location. America was a surprise.

I was informed you were involved in capturing him. You have an uncanny ability of getting into situations. ~~Please~~ Be careful. 

I have heard about the success of your book. Congratulations! I have purchased one today-couldn’t set your own brother up with a copy could you-and am reading it. You truly have gift with these beasts. Or should I say, fantastic beasts.

Regards,

Thesus

 

* * *

 

Thesus,

I hope you are well. Grindelwald being captured was an unexpected development.

~~Not all that pleasant of one.~~

My being involved is a bit of an overstatement. He was chasing an obscurial(page 57). A powerful one. I happened to be in the area.

Thank you, I appreciate your support. Hopefully the wizarding community will find these creatures less fearsome now that they understand them. Fear is the problem. Not hate.

The first copy of my book was reserved for someone else.

~~Tina. She’s my friend~~

~~Well~~

Here is something to make up for it.

*A drawing of Newt clinging onto a violently swinging chandelier reaching for the Niffler. The Niffler is mid-air, just out of reach, stuffing diamonds into its pouch. It looks smug.

I am sure you are the person who will enjoy it the most. I’m not sure why it didn’t make it into the book. I feel it sums up the Niffler’s personality well.

Best wishes,

Newt


	2. Chapter 2

~~Newt~~

~~Mr.Scamander~~

Newt,

I hope you are well. 

I am honored to have the first copy of your book. The love and respect for these creatures is shown and will surely make a difference.

~~When you said you would drop the book off in person I hoped you could stay longer~~

Your dedication to these creatures is impressive. The response time when you received word that there was a Hippogroof loose is New York almost rivaled mine as an auror. You could have done without jumping from table to table though, I think. 

~~Stupid Hippogriff~~ ~~~~

~~Would you like to go out again~~

I look forward to seeing you again. Our house is always open to you.

Warm Regards,

Tina

* * *

 

Tina, 

I have found in my travels that simply leaping over obstacles is faster then going around them. I realize this must have put a damper on some of customers spirits, so I apologize. 

As for the hippogriff, that ended up being quite an adventure. ~~Would you like to hear about it over coffee?~~ At one point I put on a show for some muggles in the park who thought I was chasing a horse. I know this because one child yelled "Horses can run 30 mph! Are you an Olympian? I don't think so!" I love when young kids are interested in animal facts.

It became quite obvious that I was nowhere near Olympian status. I had to get more creative to catch up. 

~~I can't wait to see you again.~~

I would love to see you again. ~~I realized later how stupid of me it was to leave like that.~~ Would this weekend work for you?

Regards,

Newt

 

 


End file.
